


Show me how much I’m yours

by xxgongaxx



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxgongaxx/pseuds/xxgongaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of students ask Danny for help and have a lot of questions and some of them might even have a crush on her - Betty gets a bit jealous but Danny makes sure to show her that she’s the only one for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me how much I’m yours

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot to upload this here

“Any more questions?” Danny asked.“No, thanks” said the girl and walked away with a goofy smile on herface. “Ugh why can’t these stupid girls stop this stuff. Did you noticehow she looked at you? - I mean they should know that we are in a relationship right?” Betty said while standing next to the tall redhead. “Most of them do know that but some of them just don’t want to see it.” Danny replied. Betty looked at her with sad eyes “I still don’t like it. You’re the only one I have here Danny.” she looked down “maybe you could put some distance between you and them.” “I can’t. It’s my job to help them ok. I’m sorry” Danny put her hand on Betty’s chin and lifted her girlfriend’s head so she could look into her eyes - she was starting to tear up. “Sorry for what? That sound like you’re cheating on me or something. If it’s just helping you shouldn’t need to apologize.” Danny looked shocked at the words of her girlfriend. “But I’m not. I would never cheat on you. I just said sorry because it makes you feel so bad when all these girls are around me. And looking at me that way only you’re allowed to look at me.” Finally the blonde girl smiled again. She gave her girlfriend a short kiss. And another one in which she breathed a “thank you”.

Suddenly Danny pushed Betty against the next wall. She kissed her hard showing everyone that Betty is the only one she’s interested in, going on to her girlfriend’s neck kissing her there and started sucking on the soft skin giving the spot a soft bite. Betty moaned and closed her eyes in pleasure. Danny moved back to the lips of the other girl, kissing her with passion and all the love she had for her.

But Betty had enough of just making out - she wanted more. She grabbed Danny by her wrist and dragged her to their dorm room. She moved into Danny’s room when Carmilla came back into her old room.

When they arrived at the room Betty pushed her girlfriend into the room and onto the bed. With a quick movement Betty sat down on the other girls lap. She started to kiss her passionately while cupping the cheeks of the tall redhead below her. Danny pulled the girl sitting on top of her closer and deepened the kiss. She moved her hands along Betty’s back. They broke their kiss because of the need of breathing. But it was not long that their lips met again. With fast hands Betty started to unbotton her blouse. Their lips parted again as Danny removed her shirt and freed Betty from her blouse in the same movement. After a few more pasionate kisses their bras followed the other clothes on the ground. Then both girls ran their hands along each other’s sides. Betty moved her mouth slowly towards Danny’s ear whispering a hot breathy “I want you” into her ear. She moved closer and carefully bit into Danny’s earlobe causing her to moan. Danny breathed hot against the other girl’s skin, starting to kiss along her neck and moving on to her collarbones. The blonde girl moaned into Danny’s ear again, her one hand on the other girl’s back pulling her closer, the other hand on one of her breasts giving a soft massage. The redhead trailed her hands along the back of her girlfriend, moving her hands down to her hips, pushing her away a bit to get better access to the other girl’s jeans to open it. Betty stood up from her girlfriend’s lap to remove her jeans. And with quick hands she did the same with Danny’s jeans. Both of their panties followed the other clothes on the ground. The girls, both now completely naked, looked at each other with longing lust and desire. Danny looked at her girlfriend; she bit her bottom lip and stood up to wrap her arms around her to pull her in for a long deep kiss. The smaller girl moved her leg up, pressing her knee against Danny’s already wet folds which caused her to moan into the kiss. Danny shoved her hand down between the legs of the girl in front of her. Betty pushed her girlfriend back into the bed and sat down on top of her, straddling her hips, moving hers in light circles against the other girl’s hips. Danny moved her body up to grab her girlfriend by the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss and lying down on the mattress again, with Betty now lying on top of her, deepening the kiss moving her hand down between the redhead’s legs. Danny groaned and dug her fingernails in her girlfriend’s back. Betty started moving her hand against Danny’s entrance touching her clit, causing Danny to let out a loud groan. Betty kissed her girlfriend capturing the sound she was making with her mouth. The redhead pulled the blonde closer, leaving no space between them. Betty deepened the kiss even more and started moving her thumb against her girlfriend’s clit, and pushed a finger inside, causing Danny to moan even more.

With a quick movement Danny rolled over so she was on top of Betty, lying between her legs. She moved her hand down between her girlfriend’s legs and started to move her hand just like Betty did. The blonde moved her mouth to Danny’s neck and she started to kiss the spot that made her girlfriend melt. She bit down into the soft pale skin when she pushed her fingers harder into her girlfriend. Danny hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure, grabbing the headboard, and her knuckles turned white. Betty stopped every movement and looked worried at the girl on top of her. “Did I hurt you?” she moved her free hand to the bitten spot. “Yeah, kind of, but it was hot - it felt …  good.” “Thank god,” Betty sighed, “because I don’t want to hurt you.” Danny cupped the cheek of her girlfriend "Actually…I like it when you get rough” she kissed her softly and with passion. She moved her hand again and Betty moaned into the kiss and deepened it. She curled her fingers up inside while she grabbed Danny’s hip with her other hand to pull her closer to get better access. “Ouh fucking god” Danny screamed. Betty moved her body so that they were sitting with Danny’s legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist. Danny groaned when Betty pushed her thumb against her clit and kept thrusting her fingers harder into her, curling them up at the end of every movement. Betty captured her girlfriend’s lips and pulled her in for a long deep kiss without stopping the movement of her hand. What her girlfriend was doing was too much for Danny and it was impossible for her to mirror Betty’s movement. She wrapped her arms around her back and rested her head on her shoulder. “Betty I… B-Betty” Danny whimpered against Betty’s colarbone. A smirk came across Betty’s lips and she moved her hand against the spot that made Danny come. Her arms thightened around Betty’s back. The blonde girl kissed the shoulder of her girlfriend and moved her hand slowly until Danny’s arms weren’t wrapped that hard around her. Betty smiled and kissed Danny’s lips softly. The redhead smiled into the kiss “I love you, Elizabeth” “I love you too” Betty smiled wide.

“Lay down” Danny whispered. Betty did what Danny told her to. She was laying on her back with the tall redhead on top of her, straddling her hips. Betty smiled and looked up at Danny. “What are you thinking about?” Danny asked. Betty grabbed Danny’s hand, entwining their fingers. “I’m enjoying the view. You’re so damn beautiful.” Danny blushed as she moved down to capture her girlfriend’s lips, giving her a long kiss. “Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf you’re a goddess, let me worship you.” Danny whispered against Betty’s lips as they stopped kissing to catch their breath. “Say your prayers Miss Lawrence.” Betty replied with a smirk on her lips. Danny closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “Your smile is my sunrise. Your eyes are the ocean I want to drown in. Your arms are the safe haven I want to return to after every day. Your embrace is the cage I want to be captured in. You’re my everything. You’re my life. I want to be with you forever. It destroys me when I’m not near you. I love you, Elizabeth Anne Spielsdorf.” Danny kissed her after every sentence and looked at the girl underneath her with something in her eyes that told Betty that she meant everything, just like she said, deep down from the bottom of her heart. Betty looked up at Danny and pulled her down for another kiss. “That’s the most wonderful thing someone ever said to me” Betty whispered with tears in her eyes. “I mean it. Everything of it. And you deserve it. I love you so much.” Danny replied while trailing down soft kisses along Betty’s jawline, neck and down to her collarbones. Betty moaned and wrapped her arms around Danny’s shoulders. The girl on top moved her hands along the other girl’s sides and up to her shoulders before pulling her into another kiss. She deepened the kiss and moved her hands down to her girlfriend’s breasts, giving them a soft squeeze. Danny moved her lips away from Betty’s and moved down to her breasts taking one nipple into her mouth and started sucking on it, she took the other one between her thumb and indexfinger slowly rolling it between her fingers. She switched and took the other one between her lips and bit into it carefully that caused Betty to moan her girlfriend’s name. The redhead let go of her girlfriend’s nipples and continued to kiss down her body, her hand moving along Betty’s ribcage. Betty arched her back the moment Danny reached her navel and dipped her tongue in. “My god! Danny!” Betty moaned out. The redhead smirked and moved up again to capture her girlfriend’s lips for another passionate kiss. When their lips parted and they looked at each other breathlessly Danny moved on kissing down her girlfriend’s body. She moved her hands down her girlfriend’s sides down to her hips and to her inner thighs. Betty let out a shaky breath and pressed her head into the pillow. The girl on top kissed her girlfriend’s thighs, moving closer to her center. She licked along her girlfriend’s lower lips and flicked her tongue against her clit. Betty dug her fingernails in Danny’s arms. Slowly Danny pushed one of her fingers inside and kept moving her tongue against her girlfriend’s clit. The blonde arched her back and moved her hips closer to Danny. The taller girl began to move her finger inside and soon she added a finger. Betty moaned loud when Danny curled her fingers inside of her and sucked hard on her clit. Danny removed her fingers and before Betty could complain she pushed her tongue into her and rubbed her fingers against her girlfriend’s clit. Soon Danny could feel how Betty was real close to coming under her touch. Danny moved up her girlfriend’s body again, kissing every inch of her soft skin while moving her fingers inside of her, curling them up again and again. Betty moaned loud with every little movement and touch of her girlfriend. When Danny reached her neck and started kissing it, she sucked on the spot that she knew would make Betty go crazy. She kept moving her fingers as she sucked on that spot on Betty’s neck. Betty dug her fingernails in Danny’s back and scratched along it when she came with a high pitched moan and breathed out her girlfriend’s name. “God… Danny that was…  wow” Betty whispered breathlessly and Danny smiled and kissed her as she let the movement of her fingers fade out.

Danny pulled a blanket over both of them and settled down in her girlfriend’s arms and layed her head against the blonde’s shoulder. Betty smiled and kissed the top of Danny’s head. She trailed her fingers along the scar on her girlfriend’s nose. “You know that I love this scar?” Betty whispered. Danny looked at her in confusion. “Why? ” Betty looked her in the eyes, took a deep breath and said “Because it reminds me of your bravery. Your loyalty to your friends. And it reminds me of the day you saved me and the other girls. We wouldn’t be having this” she gestured down to their tangled bodies “if you hadn’t saved me. And” she moved closer to Danny’s ear “battle scars are really sexy” Danny smiled and moved closer to her girlfriend “How did I deserve you?” she asked while shaking her head. Betty chuckled and whispered “You deserve the best and it seems like I’m the best for you and you’re the best for me. We’re the best for eachother. We deserve the best.” Danny yawned and let out a muffled “I love you” Betty laughed “and I think we should take a nap” Soon they fell asleep in eachothers arms tangled and with a smile on their faces.


End file.
